narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guiding the Monsoon
Odd Encounters A dark night enveloped the skies of the Land of Rain. The trees littered the dark, swampy grasslands of the natural environment that stood outside of the worldly metropolis. Trees, tall and short, bloomed with dark violet flowers. These flowers, for but a moment, were swept by what was perceived as the night wind. The whispers of the wind ran across the environment tonight, with gusts apparent in a continuous direction towards the horizon. However, upon closer inspection, there was a slight inconsistency. Within that inconsistency was a certain man adorned with purple hair and a dark attire gliding across the environment. This man was Muketsu. The man who, having been pitied on by the forces above, began to run across the forest in a straight line. Muketsu, due to being masked, had the avenue to now be still for a small period of time away from Amegakure. "So this is it." Muketsu thought out loud, walking on the wet grounds of the land, "This feeling of helplessness...I have to get rid of it by growing...but how?" He continued to think to himself, perhaps, hoping to find the answer in another one of the thousands of books he hasn't read. There walked a young boy whom seemed to be a bit at loss. Perhaps the little boy was lost at his location, an outsider? This is what happened when that lady and he played this game, and for some odd reason, the lady brought him here. It was wet. It was disgusting. And, moreover, the smell got to him. “Gross. Why am I here?” His sandals dirtied by the mud of the road, and his silk robes getting soaked by the heavenly rain. “I don’t like this place. And, where am I? This isn’t Soi--” the boy became silent, a wave went through him… something that he has been receiving lately. His vermillion eyes widened in awareness, someone is nearby. The boy whined in his thoughts to himself, he didn’t like this place at all. It was even more odd that there was barely anyone out here. So, then, where would the boy be at? And then, as if it is a miracle, the figure he sensed before, walked in front of him. The man felt different, yet ordinary, in the special shimmering eyes of this boy. And, despite being so young, the boy didn’t fear him, he was inspecting, meaning he didn’t utter a word. But the boy knew, if he doesn’t speak, the man wouldn’t see him easily. That’s why the boy’s feet splashed on the wet ground, standing a few feet in front of the purple-haired man. “Hi,” the pure boy greeted the likely dangerous man, with a sincere smile. Muketsu's thought process was suddenly interrupted by a splash of water. Looking in front of him, he noticed something completely out of the ordinary. "A little boy? Why here?" Muketsu was cautious considering recent events. "Hey, young man. What are you doing out here?" Muketsu put on an act of kindness, though the boy's eyes startled him nevertheless. "Are your parents with you?" "Parents?" He cocked his head, unknown how to answer. This man didn't know him? Wait. "I don't have any." He spoke the truth... he had none. The little boy scrunched up his nose, the sensation irritated him. He pulled with one hand the sleeve down even more, making sure that no water touched the skin. But he was getting drenched nonetheless and the silk robes didn't protect him against the cold. "I don't know... I don't know this place." "I...see." Muketsu encountered something odd yet again. However, he couldn't simply abandon this boy. It was simply unreasonable to do so. "Would you like to follow me? I can take you to a drier place." Muketsu stretched out his hand. "Don't worry, I won't try anything funny." Would it be a good idea? The thought of grabbing the hand of that stranger was... strong. "Okay," he smiled again, taking the outstretched hand with his small one. Why didn't the boy think about the possible consequences? Why? The little boy wasn't afraid of anyone – that had been taught to him, and what his eyes told him. "Do you see that?" He asked, the boy still not used to the paranormal what the bare eye could not see. "It's sad. I can feel a lot of pain here..." The many losses of the raging wars, his eyes saw those that had been left behind. "Alright." Muketsu pulled him out of the water gently before he piqued his curiosity. "What do you see?" Muketsu asked the perceptive boy, as he began focusing his sight to where the boy did. He stepped closer to the purple-haired man. Afraid? Perhaps a bit. Albeit being taught to be fearless, he was still a little boy, and, while he may not fear the living... what about those that aren't? He still was not used to it - his place had nothing like this. "I see two men, there." He pointed with his free hand at the 'pair'. "Both are sitting there. They... look terrified, both fatally wounded." Why could this boy speak words that children shouldn't? He wasn't someone ordinary after all. And, the fact what he sees is new to the boy himself too. Muketsu looked at this young boy with curious eyes. "Can he see...what I think he can see? I shouldn't assume anything." Muketsu sympathized with the boy, "Is that so? Maybe I will get to see what you also see, one day..." However, he quickly changed his mood. "In the meantime, it looks like it's about to rain. Let's head to some shelter, shall we?" Muketsu began walking along to a small cottage not too far from the area that they were in currently, nudging the boy to follow along. "You won't be able to." The boy coolly replied. After all, he knew it was unique to the pair of eyes he possesses. "Hasn't it been raining all the time?" He was confused... did the older man start forgetting what is happening around him? It occurred to him that he smelled different than the scents he is used to. He followed the man, silently, awaiting to be spoken to. "But isn't it still nice to hope, anyway?" Muketsu replied with a smile. "Why? Why am I being so kind to this boy...?" Were the thoughts that ran in Muketsu's mind while they walked. "Rain? Not yet. This is still the swamps. The rain that you can see comes from all those big buildings there. You can treat it like two different worlds, even." Muketsu said as the cottage came into sight. "Hope?" The boy scoffed childishly. "Something unattainable cannot be hoped for." It wasn't his nature... or was it? He didn't know but it happened. He just switched to someone else. Domination. "They are pretty..." His tone changed back to that childish him. A boy that had never seen something like this in his life. "I want to go there!" He exclaimed while continuing to be tugged by the older man. "Really...?" Muketsu sighed in response. He was forced to escape that place and now he had to return? "Fine. But only for a little while." Muketsu started treading towards Amegakure with the boy behind him. "You're a kind man..." The boy suddenly muttered out to Muketsu. "Oh! I'm Zen. It's written with the kanji 全'' for ''entirety. What is yours?" It was funny that the boy already understood the table of kanji at his age. "And, I'm a bit tired...." "Ah yes, I forgot in the midst of the confusion. The name's Muketsu." Muketsu chuckled slightly, and then looked at the boy in the eyes. "Are you implying..." Muketsu sighed, knowing full well what the response was going to be. Zen grinned, not uttering any words... yet. "Please, Muketsu-san?" "...Fine." Muketsu felt like a slave today, above anything else. Kneeling down slightly, he allowed the young boy to climb on his hands and wrap his arm around his neck while keeping his legs tucked around his waist. "I hate my life right now..." "People have never carried me like this.~" Zen exclaimed, unaware if telling about himself was the right choice. "Neh, Muketsu-san... how is this place like?" He felt quite curious, despite sensing the agony that hangs in the air. "Eh..." Muketsu pondered for a moment, still exhausted from previous events. "I dunno. The ambiance here can be somewhat stifling. But there's almost a sense of community here that I don't sense at other places. A sense of...acceptance, whether begrudging or not." Muketsu responded as they continued to the center of the city. "Acceptance, eh?" The boy questioned to himself out loud. He wondered what that meant... no one ever denied him where he lives. "Isn't that normal?" Zen could only ask, speaking with his own experience. "And what is 'community'?" He had trouble pronounce the word, failing a couple of times too. "Ah, sorry. You're still a kid I guess." Muketsu moved forward, noticing the areas that had been ridden with his own blood. "A community is a group of people living together...helping each other." Muketsu paused for a moment, "Stuff like that is pretty hard to find around these parts. Everyone's so busy in becoming stronger, after all..." "What's that smell?" With his apparently advanced senses, Zen could distinct it. He inched closer, what could appear to be nuzzling the older man. "Muketsu-san, why does that red stuff smell like you?" It was an odd... moment. He had forgotten about his question for a slight second, disturbed by the scent. "Ah... my home isn't like that, at all." "Oh, that stuff? Just a coincidence, we all have that in our bodies, you know?" Muketsu tried to divert the question entirely. "Oh? Then what's your home like, Zen?" Muketsu asked, curious if he could pinpoint the origins of the boy. "But why is it there, Muketsu-san?" Zen first persisted, but reluctantly sighed and merely rested his head on the man's shoulder. It was rare from him to give in. "My home?" He pondered a bit... "I don't know how to describe it. I am rarely allowed to head outside." "Don't you know, Zen? Accidents happen. It's a part of our lives." Muketsu diverted the topic again. As the young man placed his head on his shoulder, Muketsu felt like a pleasant weight had been placed on his shoulders. It was almost...comforting. "Well, do you like your home, then?" "I don't mind it..." He trailed off. Zen's eyes were focused on the expression from Muketsu. "I am adored. No one opposes me either." Finally, Zen closed his eyes the slightest... still able to watch the older man. "Once they notice my presence, that is." "Heh, you sound like a little emperor, don't you? Must be because there aren't many kids your age; or are there?" Muketsu inquired, suspicious as to the descriptions Zen gave him. "I have no answer for your question." Zen calmly answered Muketsu. "And what if I am, Muketsu-san?" He did not state that he was, nor that he is. The boy just gave a slight smile that reassured nothing. Absent or Present? "You're a clever kid, aren't you?" Muketsu grinned as he continued walking. The crowd suddenly intensified as they got near the middle of the city. It was a massive, organized, event where a single man was fighting off against multiple trained Shinobi. Everyone was cheering for the victor, and a certain raven-haired man with a willy grin sat in his chair, shaded from the pelting of rain as he looked at Muketsu directly in the eye, as if he orchestrated the entirety of these events. That man with a willy grin motioned for Muketsu to come closer. He did not notice the little boy that rested on the older man's shoulder, yet. "Welcome~." He teasingly implied to the blood user, it had not been too long since the pair had met under... different circumstances. "Muketsu-san," the young boy chirped up, which shocked the Rain's Lord. He had not noticed such little figure at all. And the worst of all, he could barely realise how outstanding the appearance of him was. Zen, to him, was a blurry figure. "This man... I don't like his aura." "Oh, Lord Izaya, fancy meeting you here." Muketsu sarcastically said as he walked forward to talk to the man personally, despite being masked and anonymous to the rest of the populace around him. As soon as Zen talked, he noticed the expression on Izaya's face and, suddenly, his suspicions were given further evidence. "He's...very different." Muketsu continued to keep this thought to himself as he responded to Zen's suspicions, "Oh, don't worry. Lord Izaya is just a bit playful, but he's not a bad man. Are you, Lord Izaya?" Muketsu childishly questioned for the boy on his shoulders. "Lord?" The boy questionably voiced out loud, for himself. He unintentionally snuggled closer to Muketsu. The eerie sensation from Lord Izaya felt odd to him. He doesn't like things that felt odd to him. "But of course, Machii~" Izaya replied playfully, his expression back to his signature sly grin. "I still don't like him." The man had little vein mark... not liking this boy other. It surprised him... he could actually see the boy now. Clearly, his different pair of eyes were unique. He felt drawn to them. Not to forget about his hair colour. "Well, well... a little arrogant boy." He slowly pronounced out. Yet, Izaya felt uneasy to be in the same presence as this little man. "Now now, Zen, should you really treat your elders like that?" Muketsu gestured to the young boy, while still being amused that Izaya was so easily affected by this little boy. "So, Lord Izaya, what exactly did you require from me?" "I told you before." Zen muttered under his breath. "No one opposes me." Other than that, the little boy ignored the presence of Izaya. It irked the Lord even more. Though, he just waved it off and gave Muketsu a sly smile. "You're going to play!" "I'm sorry, Lord Izaya..." Muketsu apologized to the man before him, while still maintaining amusement from the behavior Zen displayed. "You..." Muketsu sighed in response to Zen's other proposition, knowing full well that, eventually, Izaya would have made him do the exact same thing to entertain his audience. "Yay, I have two arrogant minds right next to me and making me dance to their fingers." Izaya wasn't the only one capable of a sly smile. However, Zen's was much more... obscured. "Izaya''-san''. Can I participate too?" He politely asked, surely, with a mocking after tone. It irked the Lord even more. "Why not Aka-kun." He retorted the attitude to Zen, of course, a lot more childishly. "If the babysitter doesn't mind... that is." "Zen, this isn't for children. But, you can watch me play at the front lines, alright?" Muketsu didn't want to later be responsible for the injury of this little child, so he avoided him from fighting as much as possible, while noticing the exchange between the two "children" before him. Zen nuzzled the neck of Muketsu. It wasn't his intention... he merely wanted to steal the warmth from him. "Is Muketsu-san perhaps afraid?" He murmured to the blood user. Izaya watched the closure. It was weird for Muketsu to allow a stranger so close to him. It was even weirder that the boy didn't heed any attention to him or anyone else. "Didn't I tell you, Muketsu-san? No one can oppose me." Was the younger boy hinting to something? What if he had an older siblX ing or someone else close to him that allowed him to utter such words bluntly. "Well, Machii... going to change your mind?" "It's not that nobody opposes you; nobody chooses to. This isn't your home, Zen. I'm your guardian as of now. Being responsible for you means I'm responsible for your safety. Therefore, you will not participate; simple." Muketsu allowed this boy to influence his mind so quickly that it made him feel strange and uneasy. Perhaps the sensation of battle would help him forget this momentarily. It shouldn't be possible... but it is. "I dislike you." He whispered lowly. Where is the fun? He wanted to have fun. Boring. It's as boring as home. "Fine." Zen forcefully pushed himself off the back of Muketsu. His height below average for a boy. "I will just be bored." "Good, he's finally off my back." Muketsu was relieved. Although, looking at the irritated face of the boy, he knew he was going to regret this sooner or later. "Ah well, I'll deal with it as it comes." Muketsu sighed, before facing Izaya. "So, who do I have to fight, Lord Izaya?" The mass of people quickly dodged the three participants that were kicked out of the arena. And, the people stared at the last standing man, leaving the lane open. Izaya smirked and merely made eye contact with him. "Well..." The Lord trailed his gaze at the three men that landed in an awkward position. "I guess my dear Shi~." The eyebrow of 'Shi' twitched in annoyance. "You bastard! Give me something that doesn't count as a warm up." Without a notice, Zen was standing in front of this person called 'Shi'. "You're interesting." He piqued up, which earned him a slight scream of said man. "You brat!" 'Shi' placed his hand on the boy's head, messing with Zen's colourful hair. "Don't tell me you're my target, eh." Zen just gave him a toothy smile. The interaction earned murmurs from the crowd... they hadn't noticed this boy before. "Huh? Where'd he go...? Oh, he's there already? Jeez..." Muketsu said aloud, and looked to Izaya. "Lord Izaya...that boy...do you by chance know of what he is? I can tell he's not human." The Lord didn’t take his eyes off the boy, as if afraid to lose sight of him. “Ah? No… I don’t know. He still looks like a human to me.” Izaya oddly answered, not focused on Muketsu. He watched Shikon’s interaction with the boy -- of what he picked up -- Zen. It was weird for that man to ‘accept’ someone so easily. It actually worried him. “Where did you find that kid?” It was his turn to question Muketsu. To that, Shi kept his hand firmly on top of the boy’s head. He lowered himself to meet his gaze, fascinated by the heterochromia. “What’s a brat doing in here, in the ring, huh?” He gave him a smirk, and ruffled Zen’s hair again. “I came to have fun. Let’s spar, shall we?” It wasn’t a question. It was a demand… and it entertained Shi more than ever. “You’re a fun lil’guy.” "I found him on the outskirts of the village...it was almost as if he...was placed there." Muketsu noticed his interaction with Shikon, and observed the man he could see very carefully. "Why...is Shikon acting so...cheerful?" Muketsu remembered his own experiences with the young man. He also acted...different. But why? "Alright then kiddo... don't complain if you get hurt!" Shikon leaped back on his two feet a few feet away from the boy. "I will take it easy on you, but don't be afraid what I'm about to show you." The man didn't pull out his weapons, instead dark energy, as Zen described it, surrounded him. He hates it. Zen didn't imagine that this would be a fight like that, he had no power... he knew nothing of martial arts, yet. His pair of different eyes glared at Shikon's form. And then, haichoo... he sneezed. "Your energy... irritates me." He complained, and he could do nothing about it. Izaya merely shrugged at Muketsu. "I see... then I don't know who or what he is. As for Shi, he is a lazy bum but the kid is interesting to him." He sat back down, and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "It's weird, ya know. Shi rarely finds something that interesting. The same for ya." "Did he just say..."energy"?" Muketsu could barely make out from the words that they had said. "Perhaps he does not know what chakra is..." Muketsu simply watched the scene unfold. The boy apparently didn't want anyone to take responsibility for his actions, after all. "Regarding your comments, Lord Izaya...you're quite mean, aren't you?" “Haa? I know of nothing~” Izaya innocently answered Muketsu, his eyes no longer trained on him… rather on the pair that versed each other in the arena. The mysterious boy and the lazy Shikon. Such an attraction the two received, murmurs about the boy, whispered of why this was allowed. After all, Shikon isn’t just some kind man that takes it easy, he holds no remorse to those that he fights against. “He said he’ll go easy on the kid… I wonder what ‘easy’ means to him.” He smirked of what he just said out loud. A hint to Muketsu’s obvious protectiveness about the boy. “Energy? Don’t tell me you have skipped school that much.” Shikon replied to the boy, his eyes narrowing at the irritated face of his opponent. Well, he couldn’t really say that he was an opponent. “Shikon is the name. Tell me yar name kid.” He arrogantly implied as the ‘energy’ began to collide around the places that he’d use in combat. “Zen.” The child replied, coolly. He had freed himself from the irritation, it still bugged him. “Nice~ Zen, prepare yourself.” Shikon leaped in, his hits wouldn’t hit the boy directly… he didn’t need to. It would be wrong on his part, if he would. “What?” Zen felt his body becoming heavier when Shikon had neared him, the density coming from the man was immense. Shikon’s punch went through the air, almost hitting the cheek of Zen, who stumbled back by the force. Is this a fighting style? "Lord Izaya...would you mind if I replaced Zen on the battlefield? A child fighting against that technique...doesn't seem quite fair, does it? Of course, it must have all been part of your rather...elaborate plan, no?" Muketsu almost sarcastically told the man as he looked for a weapon to use, knowing that chakra would be pointless against the man that was fighting; he had experienced his ability first-hand. Izaya gave him the silent thumbs up. While inside the arena, Zen had fallen onto the wet ground… which, annoyed him a lot. "What’s with this man?" He pondered to himself, his different pair of eyes glaring at Shikon. Said man looked impassive, a cool expression that told you nothing. Zen attempted to get himself up, but surprisingly, he failed to do so. His expression changed from cool to something… shocking, for the first time one could say that he was afraid. “W-what did you do to me?” He murmured to Shikon, but the man said nothing. Zen didn’t expect this to happen, and it scared him that he became immobile. “Ra--” But he cut himself off, knowing that his guardian was not with him, or was it? Grabbing a nearby sword, the purple-haired man rushed into the battlefield and stood in front of Zen. His stance was a defensive one and he had clearly an expression of amusement on his face. "Hey Savior..." Muketsu began to say, "How about we give this crowd a show that's a little better than child abuse, eh?" The man sarcastically spoke, knowing that he didn't want to take responsibility for the boy's injuries. In the meantime, a number of white feathers accumulated on top of one of the many buildings of Amegakure. A face, and then a body appeared out of thin air. Without a word, the witch-like figure stood on top of the building, making her presence only known to one, all the while laughing silently to herself at the situation. “The Traitor is acting as a hero, now?” Shikon’s knowing smile, as if it was a plot to lure him in here. He saw the boy peeking around Muketsu and it made him do something… unusually. “Sorry ‘bout that kid, had to get this annoyance on the field.” Zen was still frozen in place, he didn’t like it. Neither did he accept the apology of the man, he didn’t like to be toyed with. And when he peaked up at the sky, raindrops stopped falling on him for a second, the familiar white feathers falling to him. He smiled, knowing that he is no longer alone. “Muketsu-san… why can’t I move… properly. It scares me.” "Now now, Savior. Why get the public involved in matters that they don't need to know of, eh? Call me Mahōbin, would you?" Muketsu responded, while ensuring that his own revitalized his body to the point where he could move without interruptions. "Zen, stay there. The moment you feel like you can move, get out of here. The sensation you're feeling is this man's ability. He's quite...infamous for its use, you could say." Muketsu continued to lock his eyes on Shikon, knowing that, in order to attract public attention, he would take the first move. He yawned… “Mah, look, I don’t feel like doing this shit. Let’s get over with it quickly, yeah?” Yep, Shikon is still the lazy bum as ever. And he had to do it under the orders of his Lord. He could sigh now, if he wanted… but that was quite the drag for him. His chakra expanded around him, emanating the immense pressure that could be felt by the spectators that stood behind him. It made them go weak on the knees… impressive, while he hadn’t forced out much yet. On the other hand, Shikon pulled out his two infamous weapons and immediately the chakra shrouded them in his dark purple aura. It looked like a purple flame that covered him, protecting him, which it potentially could… indirectly. His eyes focused on Muketsu. He dashed in, changing his motion as he ‘dives’ lower to hit the upper leg of Muketsu, with the right hand and his left ready to strike at his abdomen. Of course, Shikon was now ‘open’... but he would be prepared to deflect the weapon to strike it at the other side of Muketsu. His other ‘unique’ ability. And at last, Muketsu should know that not the pressure alone is what he has to deal with, but also the extended range of his weapons. “I will shut down your movements, as always.” "Tch, his chakra is irritating to deal with." Muketsu thought to himself as he focused his own chakra inward, ensuring that his stance did not break. As Shikon charged in and fluidly transitioned his singular charge into two purposes, Muketsu immediately responded through lifting his leg to the point where his knee, brimming with chakra, had intercepted the tonfa instantly. While it grazed him slightly, Muketsu paid no mind as he immediately used his sword to push the tonfa in his left hand upward. Almost without thought, Muketsu pushed Shikon away with the right knee that he had used previously prior to honing in on his own offensive, clearly defining his target at Shikon's shoulder-blades, hoping to slice them to the point where his arms became slightly less effective in this battle. "It seems you've forgotten." He exerted his aura even more... the movement of Muketsu slowing down for Shikon. He didn't intercept it with his either tonfa. The blade that enclosed to his shoulder-blades had been eaten by the small void gate that appeared next to Shikon's shoulder. And, of course, not the entire blade was gone... for it aimed to strike Muketsu's right shoulder. While this occurred, Shikon had been with his back towards Muketsu the entire time. His left hand faltered next to him and the tonfa touched the ground. And who he saw in front of him was Zen... the little boy that was still on the ground. He smirked... does Muketsu realise that too? The boy still looked terrified... of course, his pressure made it worse for him. Not knowing the consequences of what just occurred to another boy, Muketsu's immediate reaction was to rotate completely prior to shifting his right shoulder downward, disabling the ability for the sword to pierce through him. However, upon realization that Zen had been placed before the man, a trigger awoke and, without delay, his fluid movement enabled him to side-step on Shikon's left and attempt to place his blade next to Shikon's neck, almost as if a fatherly aura overcame him in that moment. The cries of the thunder renounced through the skyscrapers, the lightning deflected by the barriers. and the rain falling heavier than before. It was in a moment… but the storm has come. “Tch, that bastard.” The man, Shikon, had mumbled under his breath… hardly hearable due the thunderstorm. He didn’t expect that Muketsu had developed this far, all thanks to ‘him’. Shikon didn’t like the blade’s pressure that has yet to pierce through his skin. “You better step away, Mahobin.” It wasn’t a bluffing warning, it was a real one. His pressure increased, the audience and the boy affected even more by it, the latter was the worst. “I cannot say what may happen to the boy.” He still lifted up one of his tonfa, pressing the blade away from his neck, which caused a small cut. The intense rain immediately washed away the blood. His eyes trained on the boy, who was fighting against his ability, but he could see that he was weakening… his eyelids closing… and his body falling limp on the ground. The rainlets that fell on his forehead, appeared to be forming a streak of tears at his golden eye. “To fight against his ability, it’s useless.” He whispered in his own train of thoughts. His body was exhausted, it was nearly impossible to breath. It hurts. It pained him more than anything. “Lies.” Spoke another voice to him, it felt warm and secure. But Zen felt suffocated, his body failing to function. His body went limp, the voice becoming more distant. “…” He whispered something unhearable, ‘''Meishu''’. Even if it was faint, Shikon’s eyes widened at the darkness that enveloped around the boy. It was just a blink, but he was thrown meters away from the pair. His body flying through the arena, and as he managed to buckle himself up, his lip was bleeding and some other bruises. “The fuck.” Slowly the boy stood up, he gripped his head tightly with one hand. “Itai.” He merely muttered, something odd… he shouldn’t be able to stand up yet. To Zen, he could hear the soothing whispers around him, the voices of those that are not here. He saw something before, but he cannot remember it. Maybe… he wasn’t meant to know yet? Or did he know it already. Nonetheless, it doesn’t explain the reason as of why his eyes are brighter than before. “You were right,” he laughed slightly with his ‘adorable’ boyish laugh. “What I said was a lie.” … to who is Zen talking? "It seems my time has arrived~" The woman thought to herself once again, as suddenly numerous white feathers had descended onto the battlefield where the boy had recently awoken his abilities. The scenery was magnificent and sent the crowd in awe. Even the normally stoic Muketsu had his eyes widened at the sight before him. The feathers converged together, forming into a youthful woman who appeared behind the red-haired boy. Her soft, tender hands had enclosed the boy's eyes and her body was pressed against his in a loving embrace. "That's enough, Zen-kun. That's all I needed to see from you today. I'm very sorry..." The pain faded away, all so slightly. It was her embrace that calmed his turmoil and her voice that soothed his mind. Somehow it turned away the voices that calmed out to him, yet, it didn't block them entirely. "W-why?" He asked in a broken voice to her, his guardian. "It hurts... so much. M-my head and b-breathing." Zen was still suffocating even after breaking free from Shikon's ability. But after having said that, he repeatedly muttered about the voices. He instinctively pressed himself closer to the woman, loving the soothing ability she has over him. And the man that had been thrown away could merely watch in awe at the scenario. Farewell? Raya maintained a small amount of distance between the two and patted Zen's head. "It's alright, Zen-kun, this pain is only temporary. You must wait...for the time when pain will never lay its dirty hands on you again." Raya had spoken in another language. It had confused the surrounding audience, but she paid no mind to them. "Is...is he okay?" Muketsu inquired, refusing to step closer to the woman who had just appeared before him, in fear of the sheer fact that, while she existed, she didn't according to his other senses. "Why don't you ask him yourself, Mr. Guardian?" Raya playfully responded, gesturing Zen to respond to Muketsu's question. Zen took a hold of his head with one hand, again. He talked to himself, It hurts. His right eye partially hidden by his hand, "That isn't too far away from happening." The words were more fluent in the other language. Shikon narrowed his eyes at the pair 'out-standers'. "I will be well, Muketsu-san." The boy sounded more polite than ever. It was astounding that he could still stand on his own, let alone recover from his previous state. Perhaps 'he' had that affect on him. Only the woman would be able to distinct that fact. "I...see..." Muketsu was astonished by the turn of events that surrounded him. What was supposed to be a single contest with Shikon turned into something...far more unexpected. But why was Muketsu so involved? What made him so concerned for this young boy? "Zen-kun, that isn't nice. Shouldn't you be more receptive to the man's feelings? After all, he tried his hardest to protect you, didn't he?" Raya laughed to Zen within their language, placing her hands on his shoulders in order to stabilize the young boy. Despite his strength, he was but a boy, after all. The boy shortly faced Raya over his shoulder, giving her a soft smile. "You are right, Raya-san." It was still polite as ever, his curtly nodded at her before he shifted back to Muketsu. He moved from his position, the touch of Raya gone and Zen stumbled a little. The whispers had become louder, his thoughts disturbed. He didn't realise the fact that he stopped right in front of Muketsu. "Thank you, Muketsu-san. I enjoyed it... and I apologise that you have to see me like this. I'm sorry that you won't remember me at all." He mumbled the latter very soft, almost inaudible. Muketsu felt rather touched. For the first time in his life he had felt an attachment to someone. It had been years since he had felt like this. The last time he had these emotions, his entire perspective of relationships was destroyed within an instant; murdered without remorse. But this felt...different. "Don't apologize, stupid!" Muketsu feigned a face of happiness as he patted Zen's smaller head. "All that matters is that everything turned out in the end. It's a cliche saying, but hey, it always works, right?" Muketsu laughed, almost missing the last words that Zen had said. But, Muketsu's head was turned as a response. What appeared to be a tear was wiped away from his eye, merging with the endless rain as he looked to the sky. "I should be sorry...shouldn't I?" He thought to himself, turning back to the boy. "You'll be a fine young man, I think that guardian of yours will see to it!" Zen pressed his hand against his small chest, his eyes cringing due the ‘pain’ he felt in his heart. He shouldn’t be feeling like this, should he now? The stranger that has been standing in front of him had affectionately patted his head, which caused him to look down at the ground. Ashamed, is what he felt. The rain washed away any weakness that he gave away, and his soft sob had been quieted by the murmurs of the humans around them. “This isn’t right, is it?” Zen knew that… even the whispers told him so. “Humans…” he murmured louder than he anticipated. The shadows that had protected him from the eyes of the spectators and from Muketsu went away the moment Zen looked up to meet the eyes of his ‘guardian’. He stepped away from Muketsu, hoping to be out of his range. It is for the best. “Are you sure?” The familiar voice asked to the young boy, one that no one but him could hear. “Raya,” he spoke in the language of the humans… his tone, however, different than before. “It is not enough, yet. The humans haven’t met my expectations, especially the Bloodshedder. Let us wait until I reach my adolescence.” This entire time, Zen had locked his gaze with Muketsu with those pair of different eyes "Bloodshedder, is it?" Muketsu laughed, knowing full well at the boy's intentions to distance himself from Muketsu. It did pain him, surely, but he knew from the beginning of his encounter that this young boy would have to go. In such a dramatic way? Was something he could not conceive. "Haven't met your expectations, Mr. Emperor? How quaint." Muketsu attempted to be sarcastic, looking at Raya as he continued to talk. "Say, Miss, why is he so unimpressed?" Knowing that Raya could never disclose the true reason, the woman simply smirked in response. "He's a child. He has high expectations. Can't blame the boy, can you?" Raya laughed it off, her sympathy for the child before her growing as he continued to torture himself with this conversation. “Indeed, Bloodshedder. I, the Emperor, is not amazed.” The playfulness of the child could have been a mere illusion, had it not been for that glimpse of a smile. Yet, the woman, Raya, would recognize that the personalities switched again. Surely, the smile of Zen was playful yet painful for him, which is why he spoke for him. It shocked the boy, who took a fist of hair in his little fist, clenching at his head. “Stop it,” Zen managed to whisper, his voice soft and it was in their own language. “I didn’t ask you...to step in.” "You didn't ask me, however, you know fully well that you cannot hold this burden on your own." Raya responded in her mother tongue, feigning her lack of concern for Zen by placing a cheerful tone over the sorrowful message. "Is that so?" Muketsu continued his act of distance. "Then, may I ask, what will impress you, the great Emperor?" Muketsu asked the young boy, perhaps pressuring himself to expose his real emotions; it was the first time Muketsu engaged in such conversation. "I am not speaking to you, Guardian." Zen lowly hissed out, this time not in the foreign language. He immediately clamped his hand around his mouth. "I-I apologise... I did not want to say that!" He mumbled through his fingers, while his other hand rubbed his forehead. Yet, he got the courage to let his hand falter from his mouth and watched Muketsu with a hint of interest. The boy tilted his head to the side, his gaze intensifying. "A bloodshedder should worry about his own. Follow its instinct. Kill what has to be killed." This time... Zen wasn't giving him his genuine smile, but rather a sinister and dark one. "Ah, so that's what's happening." Raya internally sighed, knowing that as soon as they returned to that place that all the blame would be put onto her. Meanwhile, Muketsu looked at the boy, whose gaze had transformed into that of a demon. "Is that so? Fine. If that's the case, then wouldn't it be best you leave now? After all...who can control a bloodshedder like myself?" Muketsu violently smirked, blood dripping from his hands as he spoke. His sinister smile adopted to his amused expression. Those two pair of different eyes blazing thoroughly. Something odd about them, most apparently would be the redder iris. "We can." Zen chuckled slightly, shifting his balance to rest his weight on the other feet. "And I doubt Muketsu-san would hurt me. If not, than Muketsu-san has lied to me all along... how cruel." "Hah, how quaint. A child controlling me is the last thing I needed to hear today." Muketsu, knowing full well that this child was no child, continued his act. "Cruel? I must have forgotten to tell you: my middle name is cruelty." "Perhaps he has not the power yet, Muketsu-san. Though, when he does... his kindness is an unnecessary trait." It definitely was a hint. An important one... one that should not be forgotten. However, Zen knows his natural affinity to be forgotten allows it to happen. "And, Muketsu-san... you know nothing about true cruelty." "I wonder how many people I have told this to...The truth is only defined by what you believe it as. If the omniscient truth existed, then law and order would rule. Alas, it does not." Muketsu laughed off Zen's comment, while paying attention to the "he" that this boy was talking about. The boy flinched slightly, his hand reaching back up to cradle his forehead. "Urgh, whatever... Muketsu-san." Zen flickered those diabolic eyes away from the man. Squinting them as the pain scoured through him. Fighting. The voice stinging his thought, I will now allow you. His own eyes widened, strong, such a spirit of what he possessed. The "Zen" of now took a few needed steps back, almost stumbling over his feet. He hung his head down that allows the bangs to cover his eyes, shadowing the feared expression. Unmoving and quiet, Zen suddenly voiced up with his common gentle smile, "Thank you, Muketsu-san. I apologise for any inconvenience. But I'm very glad to have met Muketsu-san... you truly deserve my interest in your kind." Category:Role-Play Category:Fanon Roleplay